


Interlude

by Marie_Fanwriter



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Casual Sex, Either Die A Hero, Multi, Pre-Mass Effect 1, Sexy interlude, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Fanwriter/pseuds/Marie_Fanwriter
Summary: The Vakarian household has just returned home from an extravagant evening out at Castis Vakarian's Senatorial Election Ball. It's been a long stressful day, and it's a good thing there's an easy way to relieve that tension.





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuraiummei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraiummei/gifts), [CristalDePhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristalDePhoenix/gifts).



> Just a bit of context for those who haven't read EDaH: Solana and Macen are coworkers and friends with benefits. Aiesha is Garrus' C-Sec partner and played the part of his date at the Election Ball for his father, they are just friends.
> 
> I couldn't leave this scene unwritten, so here it is in a oneshot gift to Kuraiummei and CristalDePhoenix. It takes place around Chapter 198 of Kuraiummei's 'Either Die a Hero', and Aiesha belongs to CristalDePhoenix. Both are borrowed with love.
> 
> This timeline is separate from all works unrelated to EDaH.
> 
> Words to note:  
> Tarin/Torin - woman/man equivalent in turian language  
> Maldis - Turian home compound

Elsewhere in the _maldis_ a very different conversation was going on.

“You’re _sure_ you just want to leave her all alone, Sol?” Macen asked, half hanging off of her shoulder. “It’s impolite to leave a guest all by themselves when they know you’re off to have sex. And she probably needs it just as much as you do.”

The blue-marked Turian sighed, long and drawn out. “Fine.”

“Really? That actually worked?”

“Macen…” he looked up at her, keen interest on his face. “Shut up.”

He laughed and agreed. Following along closely back the hundred or so paces to Aiesha’s guestroom. When they arrived a tawny brown set of knuckles tapped on the door’s call panel before Solana could complain or change her mind.

“ _Come-in_ ,” a feminine voice called out from behind the closed door after the panel switched from red to green. They walked through the entryway together, Macen following a step behind his friend.

The guest suite looked like many of the others in the _maldis_ , elegant in its simplicity. An open room a generously sized bed against the far wall, a small seating area near the windows and door that led out to a second-floor balcony. The theme in this room was lavender in colour, the cool purples draped over the windows calmed the hasher stone floors.

Though they’d only left a few minutes ago, their guest was already undressed. Stepping out of the ensuite washroom, clad in only a plush looking robe and a confused smile. “Something you need?” she asked politely.

Solana looked at Macen who gestured for her to say something. She sighed again, turning to the other female. “Hey, Makasian. We uh… well. Macen convinced me to offer… did… did you want to join us?”

‘ _Spirits and ancestors I feel like my brother,’_ she lamented with her tongue tied answer.

The detective’s head tilted to the side, considering the offer a moment. “Well… I suppose I could use a little stress relief. No strings attached, obviously?”

“Mhm, of course.” The Vakarian scion agreed immediately _,_ not particularly wanting to have to explain her involvement with the officer beyond simple friendship. Casual was fine. That she could handle. “So… to my rooms then or?”

Aeisha gave a contemplative look, before a mischievous smile crawled into her mandibles, and she crossed the small distance between them, a little bolder than Solana was. “You _are_ already here…” she purred whilst her hands came to the front of her robe and parted the ties keeping it closed. “And you mentioned your rooms are so far…” her arms fell to her sides as the garment slipped down her arms and to the floor revealing her lithe athletic body.

“I suppose you’re right.” The silver-plated female agreed, steel-blue eyes trailing across her form. The context making her all the more enticing. The Detective was suddenly beautiful to her, it had just required the right mood. Hands raised upwards to clasp her guest’s shoulders before she trailed her manicured talons along the inside of her cowl, just hard enough for her to feel.

The peach toned Turian breathed out a soft moan at the contact. Shivering under the barest of touches, her form tense from the day’s stresses. Solana was spurred onwards by it, wanting to make it happen again.

For a few minutes it was just the two of them, the clasps of the Vakarian scion’s gown were found and undone until it hung loosely, not in the way of questing hands and mouth.

Solana had almost forgotten about Barro when she felt another pair of hands on her, the male’s body pressing against her a moment before pulling back. Her dress leaving her shoulders and falling to the floor along with the robe. It was nice to be the centre of attention for a few minutes, Macen on her left shoulder and Aeisha on her right. She couldn’t place which hand was which as they both trailed so softly over her flushed plates.

“Nuh… oh…” she couldn’t help the small moans that the two of them were pulling from her chest anymore than she could help herself from pulling the peach toned mouth plates to her own, asking for entry with a tentative lick along her jaw.

The officer gave in immediately.

Macen was entirely forgotten behind her as she walked her partner backwards and into the wall beside the bathroom door. Mouths together, hands rougher on one another.

When Aeisha’s back hit the wall, Solana slid a careful hand down along her thigh. Pulling the leg up and over her hip spur. Giving her space between the Detective’s legs to softly run the pads of her fingers along the silky soft seam, already loosening and damp.

Continuing with her tentative touches for a moment, she drew out a few long gasps and tiny moans for more. Satisfaction at her quick study made Solana grin into the shared reverie. When she needed a breath, she pulled back. Running nips along her mandibles and down to the inside of her cowl.  

“I… mhmm… please Sol… more…” the peach-toned beauty moaned, arching her back deliciously against Solana’s chest in a rather agile display of flexibility. Her hip ground against her, and it took a fair amount of strength to keep the slightly older _tarin_ pinned to the wall.

“Perhaps we should migrate?” came the soft tones of Macen from behind them. His second voice sounded hungry, he was absolutely vibrating with his excitement for seeing the two of them together like this.

“Let’s,” she agreed. Pulling back enough to let her partner’s opposing foot back down to the floor. She stole one more taste of reverie before catching ocean-blue eyes. Glancing between her and then back to their neglected male partner, brow plate raising in slight challenge.

Her smirk in reply was exactly what the Blackwatch agent hoped for.

Together they spun, turning on Macen and easily threw him down onto the bed once they’d back him up close enough to the bed. They came together nearly on top of him, hands greedy on one another, the occasional caress given to the male pinned beneath them. He aided in earnest now, both hands and mouth busy on sensitive plates and hide, helping his partners along.

Before long, Solana became her usual demanding self. Not quite ordering, but very encouragingly she asked Aeisha to lay back against the headrest. And the _tarin_ did so without hesitation, smirk still firmly in place. She quickly found Sol’s mouth between her legs as she licked a long line up her loosened plates and pressed her tongue inside of them.

Makasian almost lost her composure then, her head falling back in a gleeful moan while her hands encouraged the Vakarian scion onwards. Her attempts to hold her hips still, was starting to fail miserably.

+-+-+

For a few moments, the forest-brown male watched them. And then he realised Solana was beckoning him inwards with the crook of her talon. He complied in seconds, running his own hands along her hips and opening the clasp of his pants to allow himself to escape their confines.

He was here for their pleasure this evening. And he knew it.

Sliding his damp length along Solana’s seam, he slowly began to press forwards. Entering her ever so slowly. Dragging a long moan from deep in her chest.

His hummed name was like music to his ears. And it seemed as though it was also pretty good for the _tarin_ on the receiving end of Solana’s oral pleasures. To have her sandwiched between them was divine.

The green-eyed _torin_ kept his thrusts slow and even, drawing out each one. This wasn’t about fast and hard. It was all about their pleasure and release. Macen decided he’d hold himself off as long as possible. Solana wouldn’t leave him wanting if it came to it.

It didn’t take long before Sol caved between them, unable to continue for the immense sensation that Macen was causing with his thrusts and grip on her supple, tawny-brown waist. Aeisha was just as helpful as her hands had been running along the sensitive hide underneath her fringe.

“Mhm… Ahhhh…. Spirits… fuck…” she swore, bucking through the aftershocks and gripping the detective’s hips hard.

When she came up for air, she first pulled Aeisha down to share Reverie before twisting back to give him his first taste of the night. And ohhhh… was it good. Two beautiful _tarin’s_ flavours mixing together with his own hormones to drive him insane. The green eyed _torin_ couldn’t stop his buck as the drug like substance hit his bloodstream.

Aeisha laughed, the bright sound carrying through the well appointed guest room. “My turn?” she asked a little coy.

Sliding a hand up her side, Sol hummed an affirmative note and moved instead to tease at the inside of the cop’s collar. Macen’s mouth found hers over a grey-plated shoulder. The taste a little different on the other _tarin_ , but still just as sweet.

He curled inside of Solana while sliding his tongue across the glands at the back of Aeisha’s throat, mindless hands roaming across them both. Bumping into the other’s talons as they tried for the same places on one another, Makasian’s hand teasing the edges of Solana’s filled sheath while Solana’s had entered into Makasian’s.

The _tarin_ were much more concerned with touching one another than they were with him. And that? Was perfectly acceptable.

Sol shuddered after another minute, over stimulated and needing to tap out for a moment. Macen obliged, rolling onto his back in the middle of the bed and encouraging her to sit over his face instead. There was more than one way for this little trio to work.

“You’re sure?” she asked with a laugh.

“Of course… and Aeisha? You’re welcome to ride.” He winked at her before his vision was obscured by a beautifully wet space between his sometimes’ lover’s thighs.

Macen couldn’t see anything now that he was nasal plates deep into Sol. But he could feel everything all the more. Taste and smell of nothing but Solana, sight cut off and hearing dampened by strong thighs against the sides of his head.

He could hear the muffled voices above him, feel his partner’s laugher through her rumbling feminine subvocals. And then Macen couldn’t help his moan as he felt hands on his length. Pulling him back to full attention before Aeisha mounted him.

The _tarin_ moved together above him in unison. Using him as they touched one another, only occasionally dropping a hand down to caress his bare waist. One of his black taloned hands grasped Solana’s hip and the other helped to steady Aeisha. His hips gyrated while his tongue pulsed. Exhausting work, but the reward was so  many levels of worth it as he heard the females’ cries get louder above him.

Macen only wished he could be seeing the holo the three of them made. Expecting that the scene would be lovely with their vastly different colours melting together as their voices sang as one.

“Oh…” he heard the peach-plated _tarin_ whimper as she came close to her end. She tensed over him, hands dropping to his keel to stay upright.

“Mhm… that’s it Aeisha…” his blue-painted companion encouraged in a husky whisper as he felt her lean towards the other female. “Let go.”

Macen dropped Sol’s hip, instead using his hands to help the Detective along. His talons joining his sometimes lover’s to caress the sensitive, supportive waist of their third. Helping her along until her back bowed over them and she came with a squeal.

As Makasian tensed and came apart above him, the forest-brown male could hold on no longer. With a few uncoordinated bucks he lost control, growling into Solana’s heat as he came. The vibrations setting off a rippling wave of pleasure in Sol that eased her down from the peak he’d pushed her to earlier.

All three chests were heaving when they came apart, the _tarin_ collapsing onto the bed on either side of the green-painted male. Contented dual-toned purrs were synched with one another as they came down from the high. The heat slow to dissipate with the turian styled heat trapping blankets below them soaking it in.

“Well…” Macen dragged out eventually, turning his head to lick a soft line up Sol’s tawny-brown throat while he pulled Aeisha into his opposing side. “I’d say that was a success.”

Solana chuckled, leaning her head back to expose her neck to him a little more. “Don’t be such a tease Macen.”

“But that’s what I’m best at,” he mumbled back to her before breaking off and giving their third the very same treatment. “How about you? Like a little post-coidal teasing?”

Aeisha pushed herself up onto an elbow to look over him at Sol. Not giving up he nuzzled into the keel above him, a warm hum accompanying it. “Is he always this incorrigible?” she asked.

“Always.” The willowy _tarin_ confirmed, rolling onto her side to curl around him. “If you find a way to make him stop? Do let me know.” She yawned, her eyes closing once she’d stolen one final taste of Reverie from the Detective.

“Mhm. Will do,” she replied after accepting the kiss. Aeisha then looked down at him, a contented smile on her mandibles. “Thank you for the invitation. It was much needed.” Her mouth came down on his and they shared Reverie one last time for the night, his prehensile tongue overstimulated from the night’s events trailing across hers and back along the roof her her mouth and across sharp teeth before they pulled apart.

“Anytime,” he said through a half yawn and a wink.

A bright laugh echoed in the guest room as she relaxed back to the bed, pulling the rumpled blankets over their spent forms. With the first dregs of daylight just starting to ghost over the windows Macen let himself drift off. Warm and content with how the night went.

As he drifted off, his thoughts were full only of peach and grey plates and dual-toned voices moaning his name.

+-+-+-


End file.
